


Seven

by hopecanbeyoursword



Series: can't let you go, your hand prints on my soul [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ava Starr is a Good Bro, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Pepper Potts, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts as Rescue, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Avengers Need a Hug, The Avengers don't have healthy coping mechanisms, harley keener in an iron suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: There are seven minors among the list of heroes and allies that Tony compiled. Bruce Banner, and the other heroes, want to find out what happened to them.





	Seven

**** Seven. 

That’s how many kids were listed, drifting across the screen that Bruce was looking at, names and photos and current status. Most, he could identify. Clint’s three kids, Scott’s daughter, and the princess of Wakanda.

It was a list containing known families, friends, and allies of the heroes, along with known heroes and powered people that they could call upon if needed. Tony had put together the list, adding on when necessary. Many from the list were labeled as missing, their fate unknown to FRIDAY, who kept the list updated. Some were known to have died in the snap, ones that Bruce had seen, or heard about from others in Wakanda. Most of the names he knew or recognized, a few he was able to piece together based on the limited information listed.

And then there were the few he couldn’t identify or figure out.

Harley Keener, and May and Peter Parker.

 

-/-

 

Sighing, Bruce sat down after he finished going through the list. It was longer than he expected, but he had been gone for a while, and things changed. Though he had never met Scott Lang personally, he had been told about the man by the team. Same with the Guardians, who Bruce now knew about because of Thor.

It was a little bit of a struggle to get caught up and adjusted to being around them again, being back on Earth. Things looked so familiar, but covers can lie. Though they were usually all in the common room, the building felt emptier than usual, and not just because of the people who died.

Not wanting to be in the heavy silence present in the common room, he stayed in the room Pepper and Rhodes had brought him to, staring at the screen as faces floated across it. They needed time to just _be_ before they could put game faces on again to plan. They all grieved differently, and for Bruce, he wanted to work.

In order to figure out who could help them, and who was still alive, he decided to go back through the list, spending time on each individually. Though he knew he should start with allies, which meant adults, the list of the seven minors drew his attention, and he decided he’d start there. They were young, would have families who might be grieving them, or that they might be grieving. Though he didn’t know all of them, and knew that Shuri at least, would have support in Wakanda, he wanted to reach out to them if possible.

 

* * *

 

** _Lang_ **

 

Cassie Lang was the first of the kids to flash across the screen. Underneath her most recent yearbook photo was basic information on her, including parents’ names, address, and school. Beneath that, in red, was her status.  UNKNOWN .

Bruce hoped that she was okay, that FRIDAY simply hadn’t gotten to updating her status yet, or hadn’t been able to access it yet. She was one of the younger children on the list, and based on information from his teammates, was well loved by her parents. They would be heartbroken if she was one of those who turned to dust.

Scott Lang was also missing, and Bruce wanted to believe he and his daughter were safe, together. However, there was no evidence to back it up. Wanting to believe the best, Bruce began to research some of Scott’s closest confidents, hoping at least one of them was alive and knew what had happened to the Langs.

Compiling a list, consisting of Cassie’s mother and stepfather, Scott’s friends and coworkers, as well as Hope Van Dyne and Hank Pym, he got to work.

Though he couldn’t find any traces of Cassie’s mother, stepfather, Hope, or Hank, he didn’t give up hope. There were other people in Scott’s life that could still be okay, that might know what had happened to the youngest Lang, and possibly the others.

Two hours later, and Bruce was still hyper-focused on figuring out the status of the Lang family and their allies. He was hoping for good news.

“She’s alive,” Bruce whispered in awe at the photo in front of him. It took hours, and letting FRIDAY bypass security he usually would let be, in order to figure out the status of Cassie Lang. But there she was, caught by a security camera the day before with another person, who Bruce couldn’t identify. Frowning, he decided to run her photo through all the databases he had access to, hoping to figure out who she was.

As FRIDAY scanned the photo, Bruce stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He had been sitting in front of the screen for hours, and since FRIDAY would need some time to do her job, he could take a short break.

As he headed upstairs, with a promise from FRIDAY that she would let him know if she found a match, he ran into Steve.

“Any news on any of them?” the super soldier asked as he ran his hand through his hair. The whole compound was aware of what Bruce was doing, and they hoped that the children would be okay, that they wouldn’t be alone. Though none of them knew Scott as well as they knew each other, he wasn’t a stranger. The man had talked about his daughter, and it was clear she was well loved.

“Cassie is alive. She’s the only one confirmed right now.”

Steve let out a sigh of relief. “Good, that’s… good. Who’s she with?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Bruce shrugged. “I don’t recognize who she’s with, but it’s clear that Cassie trusts her. Once I figure out who she’s with, I’m going to reach out to them, see if they know that whereabouts of anyone else, and offer them rooms at the compound. Pepper told me to bring all the kids here, if they’re okay and need a place to stay.”

“Good, good,” was all Steve was able to stay. Though he, and everyone else, all felt the loss of their friends, teammates, and family who hadn’t survived the snap, hearing that Cassie Lang had survived helped his spirits raise a little. He was also glad to hear that she wasn’t alone, that whoever she was with, cared about her, and was trustworthy.

Steve and Bruce stood in silence. They were all still adjusting to living in the same place, being around each other again. Though they were all aware they were on the same side for this fight, they knew at one point, they had been broken into factions, and Thor and Bruce had been away. There was still a lot to be talked about, but there was a clear, unspoken agreement to wait. They were grieving, and they knew that they were missing too many teammates. They were holding out hope they could have the conversation with everyone present, alive. However, they all knew, realistically, that not everyone would survive. They just weren’t ready to think about that yet.

_I have found a match_ , FRIDAY’s voice broke the silence. _The woman with Cassie Lang is an Ava Starr, formerly affiliated with SHIELD. She was used as a covert agent by them, which caused her to use her powers until the brink of her death. Though she did once oppose Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne, she has since become an ally of theirs. She was reported to be in hiding with a former SHIELD agent, but after he died, one of those affected by the snap, she tracked down Cassie Lang. She is looking after her while they figure out what to do next._

“Any news on Scott, Hope or Hank?”

_I have found none, but I will working on contacting Ms. Starr. She may have more information, and if not, I will invite her and Miss. Lang to stay at the compound._

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” Turning towards Steve, Bruce offered a smile. “Should we go tell the others the good news about Cassie?

Steve nodded his agreement. Any bit of good news was welcomed.

 

-/-

 

“Ava Starr?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“You know her.” It wasn’t a question. Steve looked at his teammate.

“Of her,” Natasha corrected. “She was Ghost. Well-known by SHIELD, but not many people know who she was.”

“Can we trust her?” Steve asked.

“She trusts the Langs. That should be good enough. I’m not sure if she’ll trust us right away, but with a common goal and common allies, we shouldn’t worry.” She looked sure of her words, and for a moment, she looked like the same old Natasha, one who hadn’t seen teammates fade before her eyes.

“FRIDAY, any news?” Pepper asked the AI.

_Ms. Starr has informed me that Mr. Lang is okay. He was stuck in the quantum realm, gathering quantum healing particles to help her. Hank, Janet and Hope were supposed to bring him back, but after not hearing from them, Ava tracked down their last location and found dust. She was able to save Scott, and he is on his way here. She and Cassie were going to stay in Scott’s home, but after talking with Scott, they are going to be joining us. Scott Lang should be arriving at any time now, and Ms. Starr and Miss. Lang should be here in a day or two._

“I’ll make sure there are rooms ready for them. Guess we should be expecting six more guests over the next couple days.”

“Who else?” Thor asked, curious.

“Uh, friends,” Pepper responded. “May Parker, Michelle Jones, and Ned Leeds. Tony asked me to bring them here. They’ll be staying in the private wing.”

“Parker?” Bruce looked curious. “I saw her on the list. And a Peter? Who are they?”

“We’ll explain later,” Rhodes responded. “For now, we should make sure that there are rooms ready for all of them. They are likely all going to be grieving someone. I know for sure some of them are. When they get here, we need to be there for them. They will be there for us. If anyone would like to help prepare the rooms, that would be of great help. Everyone else, take time for yourself.” He knew, that though they needed to start planning a counterattack as soon as possible, it wouldn’t do them any good to do so while they were still shattered. They needed to heal the deep scars the losses gave them.

Everyone else nodded as they stood up, Bruce and Natasha hanging back.

“We should get Clint,” Natasha broke the silence as they walked towards the hallway that housed extra bedrooms. It was here that the Langs, and Ava, would be staying for the duration of their stay. “At least check on him.”

Rhodes nodded. “I agree. We shouldn’t force him into a fight if he doesn’t want to. God knows how much damage our arguing can do. But he’s one of us.”

“I’ll go once we’re done here,” Natasha volunteered. 

Pepper and Bruce nodded in agreement. “I’ll pull some files. If I know some of the heroes out there, they’ll want to push their grief to the side for a little to be productive. You guys don’t have healthy coping mechanisms,” Pepper murmured the last sentence to herself, but it was just loud enough that her companions heard her.

They knew it was true.

Natasha slipped away from the group to check in on the others. They looked somber as they stared at something no one else could see. She frowned as she rejoined the group, thinking to herself as she helped prepare the rooms.

She stayed behind as Pepper went off to grab files, Bruce and Rhodes going back to the common room.

When she made her way back into the common room, everyone was staring at different files, both digital and physical. Taking in her teammates faces, Natasha sat down next to Rhodes and grabbed a file off of the table. She wanted to go check on Clint, but the looks on her teammates faces made her stay. She would go check on Clint, but only once she had helped them make progress. She would stay until Scott arrived to give them another helper. He would be arriving soon, and she hoped it would be soon enough that Clint would still be at his farm.

She had a bad feeling.

 

-/-

 

Scott arrived later that afternoon.

The heroes were all gathered in the common room, silent as they poured over information that could be of some use to them. They didn’t want to sit and wallow at the moment. It was easier to focus on the mission, on the goal and lives they needed to save. They would mourn, in time.

He walked in, a bright look on his face, a stark contrast to everyone else’s.

“Why are you so happy?” Bruce asked. He was combing the database for potential allies, Thor helping him with it.

“My daughter’s alive,” Scott responded. “That’s more than I could ask for. I know you guys are dealing with loss, and I am, too. But I have someone to protect, and I know we can fix this.”

“Glad to see someone believes in us,” Thor looked up. He was worn, grief laying heavily on his shoulders. He had lost almost everything in the war, but the universe was counting on them. And he wasn’t alone. He had his teammates and their allies, others who understood the weight on their shoulders. They were the ones expected to fix everything.

Scott shrugged. “I know it will be hard, and there’ll be loss. But I want to make this a world a better place for Cassie to live in.”

The rest of them stared at him. He was more positive than they were, but they could tell he had lost people, too. However, instead of focusing on who and what he had lost, he focused on who he still had.

His outlook might do them some good.

 

-/-

 

“Peanut!” Scott smiled as he opened the door, only vaguely aware of Steve and Natasha raising weapons behind them. It was the next morning, and Natasha had been getting ready to leave when Cassie and Ava arrived. She decided to wait until they were deemed safe before leaving.

Everyone was on edge after everything that happened, so Steve and Nat went to make sure it wasn’t a trick. They needed to ensure the safety of everyone in the compound, and since only Scott knew Ava, they wanted to find out more for themselves.

After Ava had been healed, she went to live with Bill Foster. She stopped by to visit Hope, Scott, Hank, and Janet every month for more healing particles. Whenever she came by, Cassie liked to ask her questions. Though Ava was unsure about the young girl the first few times, they had come to be friends. For Ava, this was someone who looked up to her, and only wanted to be her friend. Cassie didn’t want anything from her, didn’t look at her with pity in her eyes for her childhood. It was a chance to have something normal in her life.

So when Bill died along with half of the universe, she needed to check in on Cassie. Finding her and Scott alive was a relief, even though Scott was trapped in the quantum realm.

Scott was thankful to her for getting him out, and offered her a place to stay in his home. He didn’t want to drag either of the girls into his mess, but when they were offered a room at the compound, he was happy. They would be protected, and he wouldn’t be so far away from his daughter.

Cassis beamed as she wrapped her arms around her dad. “We’re staying here?”

“You and Ava will both have rooms. We’ll find you stuff to do when we work on saving the world.” Scott smiled at her, before looking over to where Ava was standing, who was pointedly ignoring Steve and Natasha at the moment. “What do you want, Ava?”

She hesitated. Scott knew she was tired of being a weapon, tired of being used to fight battles for others. She was finally able to live without the pain, and had a chance to live away from SHIELD. But she was protective over people who earned her trust, who she knew wouldn’t leave her.

“I’ll look after Cassie, but I’ll also do some training. I won’t sit by and let everything fall to pieces, but I don’t want to be a pawn anymore.”

“We’re all important here,” Natasha spoke up. “We don’t force others to fight a battle that isn’t theres. If you don’t want to fight, we won’t make you, but we’d appreciate the help.”

Ava looked at her. “I’d like to get to know all of you first.” She glanced over at Cassie, her gaze softening. The young girl who was looking at Ava with excitement in her eyes. “But I will help, if only for the sake of the innocents.”

 

** _Barton_ **

 

Bruce continued to look through the list, the other heroes beginning to spread throughout the compound, doing whatever they could to prepare for the upcoming fight.

Natasha walked in, a somber look on her face. “They’re gone.”

“Who’s gone?” Bruce asked, needing clarification. Too many had died, and he didn’t know who his teammate was talking about.

“Laura, Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel. I went to check up on them, and… ash. Clint’s alive, but he’s not at home anymore. We’re going to need him for this. His whole family is gone. He’s going to fight back, and he needs us. He shouldn’t be alone. He may have retired, but he is still one of us.”

“Go find him,” Rhodes looked up from the files he was searching through. He was exhausted, having spent every waking minute trying to help the others come up with a plan.

Natasha nodded, as she made her way out of the room. “I’ll bring him back.”

 

-/-

 

She found him in Japan, a broken man, different from the friend she had last seen too long ago. They had been through a lot together, but this was something she couldn’t relate to. Clint had a family, a home. Natasha had been in hiding, with teammates, the closest thing she had to a family. But they were broken, split into two factions. They had lost teammates, and she could still remember watching Wanda turning to dust. However, as much as it hurt watching someone she trusted fading away, it had to be worse to be the only surviving member of your family, your partner and kids fading in front of you.

She stood watching him, her still blonde hair pulled back from her face, the umbrella she was holding keeping the light drizzle from hitting her skin. She didn’t bother to hide, because this was Clint, the person she trusted more than anyone else. He would’ve been able to find her, anyways.

She watched him stand up, the corner of her mouth pulling up slightly at his dramatics. It fell as he turned to look at her, both just staring at each other.

“We’ll get them back,” was all she said.

 

-/-

 

Clint was angry. He had retired to spend time with his family, to not be put in danger anytime he went out into the field. It was nice to be a normal guy back home, rather than one of the Avengers. He stepped out to help out Steve, because he felt like he owed him. House arrest had been manageable, because he hadn’t wanted, or needed, to leave home. He spent time with his kids and his wife, living a fairly peaceful life. Until the invasion started.

Clint had been watching the news. He knew he had to keep up with the world, even if he wasn’t fighting to protect it anymore. New York and Wakanda were under attack, his former teammates and their allies, old and new, spread thin. The archer watched as the news report aired, saying that Tony Stark was missing. The news reports were short and scattered as people tried to get away from the action.

Though part of him was itching to join in, the urge to protect and memories of fighting alongside his teammates when they all got along being the main factors, he forced himself to stay put. He believed in his teammates, even though they weren’t all on speaking terms. They knew what they were doing.

And then people started fading. A scream from the kitchen had Clint on edge as he ran in, bow already in hand. He stared in horror as Cooper turned to dust as he and Laura watched. He embraced his wife, panic rising as she faded from his arms, a whisper of his name the last thing out of her mouth. Running to find his other two children, hoping they were okay, he was too late, two piles of ash side by side on the floor in Lila’s room.

They were gone, and he was alone.

 

-/-

 

Clint left soon after, nothing holding him there anymore. He wasn’t sure where to go, but he wasn’t ready to reach out to his former team yet. He knew they would find him eventually, that Natasha would figure out what happened. However, until then, he was on his own.

He made his way out of the country, which wasn’t hard due to the chaos the world was in. Nobody stopped him, and he slipped into the shadows. He didn’t know who he was anymore. His family was gone, he was separated from his former team.

Clint remade himself, leaving behind the moniker of ‘Hawkeye.’ He couldn’t be that person anymore.

He wanted answers, and searched down anyone who might have answers, including the allies of enemies that he could remember. He stayed hidden for a while, until he knew Natasha was nearby. He let her find him, but even still, didn’t make it easy for her.

He was hesitant about going back with her. He knew they could give him answers to some of his unanswered questions, but it had been a while. There would be tensions, and as far as he knew, Tony was still missing.

In the end, Natasha convinced him to come back. She didn’t comment on his change of uniform, the old purple and black gone. He was thankful for that. Though she didn't often express her true thoughts and emotions, he knew how to read her. Over the years, they became each other’s most trusted confident, and got to know each other past the masks they put on for others. She was even the aunt to his kids. She was family in a way the other heroes weren’t.

 

-/-

 

Seeing Steve, Bruce, Thor, Rhodes and Pepper gathered, waiting for them, was surreal. They all looked years older, faces taut with worry and eyes heavy with grief. However, they smiled upon seeing Clint, glad to see that he was alive. It took one look from Pepper to know they knew what he had lost, that they had all lost someone as well. None of them could understand the kind of loss he had felt, though. They had lost friends, allies, comrades. Clint had lost his whole family.

He stayed quiet as he sat, the team beginning a debrief of what had happened. Though they were still missing Tony (from the original team because they also lost so many others), they needed to have this conversation. Clint listened as his former teammates recounted the past two years, of being on the run, of the battle against Thanos. He only looked up as the silence became too heavy, everyone thinking about those who had been lost. “My family,” was how he started. “None of you want to say it, make it real. But it is. I lost my family, all of them.”

“Bucky,” Steve choked out. “Again. And Sam.”

“Loki,” Thor’s face was somber, tired. “Groot. My people, my home. Everything, including my hair and eye and hammer.” The attempt of a joke fell flat, the Asgardian still reeling from the loss of everything he had once known.

“Wanda, Vision,” Natasha’s voice was steady, but her gaze was fixed firmly on the wall opposite her.

“T’Challa,” Bruce sighed. He hadn’t known the king all that well, but it was still a huge loss. Not only had they lost and ally and friend, but a kingdom had lost their king, and a family, their brother, their son.

“Almost everyone who took the fight to Titan,” Pepper’s voice was soft. “Two survivors of eight. Countless others. Including Fury and Hill.”

Clint looked up at her words. “Both of them?”

Rhodes nodded. “We found out not long ago. SHIELD is pretty much nonexistent, except for a couple small factions. And through them, we found out that both Hill and Fury are gone. It’s up to us to fix this. We’re not going to get much more help. We can only count on help from Tony and Nebula once they get here. We’re not sure when they’ll get here, or what shape they’ll be in. They both lost people. Tony watched everyone else on that planet fade, faced Thanos only moments before. But they will help us put things right.”

 

-/-

 

Clint retreated to his room, unwilling to sit with the others in the common room as they all grieved. 

Instead, he laid down his weapons on a table, before walking over to stare out the window. Night was starting to fall, and the sunset was fading away into darkness, the only light being the stars. It was a sight he used to look at with his family on summer nights.

House arrest had given him a chance to be with his family every day, to watch his kids grow and make memories. He couldn’t be called out on a mission, and since almost no one knew where his farm was, he wasn’t bothered by people who could make his life harder.

It was nice being himself, rather than one of the Avengers. No one in the nearby town made a big deal about him being one of the Avengers, or being a secret agent. He was simply Clint Barton to them, and it was nice.

He enjoyed working on the farm, and having lazy days. He had retired, wanted to be done with all the hero-ing business. He had a life, a family. He didn't want to miss out on them, or worry about dying in the field. He had made it this far.

Turning away from the window, Clint wandered over to the drawers in the opposite corner of the room. There were clothes there for him, and he changed into a pair of soft sweatpants and an old shirt he had left behind. He hadn’t realized he had left them behind, but it seemed Tony had transferred all their belongings left behind on any of his property to their rooms.

Including a picture of his family that stood framed on the side table. Clint had turned the lamp on, but hadn’t thought to look at what else was on the table.

In the photo, he had Lila on his shoulders. Laura was holding Nathaniel, and Cooper stood in front of his parents. They were all smiling or caught in mid laugh. It was upstaged, a glimpse into the easy and happy days of their lives. It had been taken the last time Clint had gone home before his house arrest, before the Avengers has been broken into two factions.

It had been a better time.

“FRIDAY?”

_What can I help you with, Mr. Barton?_

“Pull up the videos.” Clint knew the AI would know what he was asking for. They all had private files stored with the AI. As long as it wasn’t dangerous for the rest not to know, they stayed that way.

_Of course._

“Thanks, FRI,” Clint sighed heavily as he collapsed on the bed. The projections began, played against the blank wall in his line of vision. The first image was Laura, reading to Cooper. He was only two years old in the video, his small hands trying to grab the pages, or Laura’s hands or hair. Laura laughed at the actions, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The image changed, showing Cooper standing over Lila’s crib, looking at her. He tentatively held out his finger, which she stared at with fierce concentration before attempting to bite it. Then, there was Nathaniel coming home. Bonfires out back. Birthdays, holidays. All of the happy, Barton family memories.

Clint liked watching them when he was at the tower, or on a mission, for long periods of time. Laura filmed more when he was gone, letting him see what he had missed. He missed holidays, or birthdays, sometimes. It was part of his job. And while he enjoyed his job, it was hard. He had to sacrifice time with his family to be an agent, to go on missions, to be an Avenger, to save the world. 

And when he finally had family life that was as normal as it could be for him in his grasp, it was taken for him.

But he would get them back. They would get them back.

Clint wouldn’t miss anymore of his family’s lives.

 

** _Shuri of Wakanda_ **

 

Bruce stared at her photo, scanning the familiar face. He had seen her not too long ago, as they readied for the battle in Wakanda. She was young, but brilliant, and she had done everything she could to help them. The scientist had hoped she’d be okay, especially since T’Challa had been one of those who hadn’t made it. But the princess was missing, whether she died or not being the real mystery.

Bruce didn’t know much about Wakanda and their policies, but had gleaned enough information to know that it was possible she had to go into hiding to protect herself. The tribes seemed to all be allied, at least for the fight against Thanos, but there was likely stuff that wasn’t known to Bruce about the politics. He had heard snippets of conversations, of someone who had been king for a short time, causing a break in T’Challa’s reign where they believed him to be dead.

If it was what was best for the kingdom, Bruce was sure the Queen Mother would hide Shuri to keep her safe. She had lost one child; she would not want to loose the other.

 

-/-

 

Shuri hadn’t slept in three days, trying to find a way to bring her brother back. When she had to step away from that, she was working on a new suit for him. He had been wearing a suit she had designed when he faded away. She had designed it to keep him safe from every threat she could think of. And he had died in it.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn’t her fault. It was Thanos. But it was easier to pin the guilt on herself.

She was alone in the makeshift lab, her technology spread out around her. Her shoes had been kicked off, and her hair was starting to fall down into her face. She paid it no mind as she mindlessly typed, trying to find something.

Shuri had been escorted by Okoye and two other Dora Milaje to a safe place that the royal family had built many generations ago. Her mother had stayed behind to help the kingdom build itself back up again, to inspire hope that all was not lost.

The princess was aware of what was going on in the outside world. She knew that the Avengers had gathered together in New York, that they were going to try and undo everything that happened. But they were smaller in number than before, and it would take a lot of work, time, effort, and loss, to set things right again.

She couldn't help them, had to stay somewhere safe. Wakanda needed to know that there was a member of the royal family that was safe. She and her mother were symbols of hope. Her mother had told the kingdom that Shuri was safe and protected, but nothing more.

While it was nice to be away from those who insisted on calling her “princess” or “her highness,” she missed her lab and her family.

Her father had died not too long ago, and her brother only days before. Her mother was keeping a watch over the kingdom, leaving Shuri alone with three of the Dora Milaje. While she got along with them, trusted them, it wasn’t the same.

Shuri had no idea how long she would be at the hidden base. It was stocked with supplies that would last decades, but she hoped she’d be long gone before the supplies ran out. She knew she’d be there for at least a couple more weeks. Planning wouldn’t be done overnight. There were less heroes to fight the battle than before, and they were reeling from loss.

She just wished she could help.

 

-/-

 

She couldn’t let them know she was hacking into their stuff, couldn’t draw attention to where she was. She had no idea who else might be watching, and though she knew she could protect herself, knew the Dora Milaje would back her up, she had promised her mother to stay safe.

Shuri now knew how many people that the Avengers trusted had died. She was careful to only access whatever one of the Avengers was accessing, when they were, so as to keep under the radar. Whoever was in control of the files spent a lot of time looking at a list of photos and names. She recognized most of them: Bruce Banner (alive), Bucky Barnes (deceased), Wanda Maximoff (deceased), Pepper Potts (alive). She herself was listed as missing, one of the only ones. It seemed the status of most on the list was known.

She frowned as photos of children, younger than her, flashed on screen, the word DECEASED besides most of them. All except Cassie Lang, whose status she watched change from MISSING to ALIVE.

Shuri watched an Ava Starr (alive) be added to the list, along with a Michelle Jones (alive) and a Ned Leeds (alive). They weren’t names she recognized, not even from passing conversations between her brother and the Avengers. Two such names were a Harley Keener (alive), and a Peter Parker (deceased). The latter was often pulled up, as though someone was staring at it for twenty minutes at a time. Others were a Nebula (alive) and a Mantis (deceased).

She only looked away from the screen when she saw T’Challa (deceased). She wasn’t ready to accept that fact yet.

 

-/-

 

Shuri joined Okoye for dinner. They sat in silence for most of the meal, too busy trapped in their own heads.

Shuri wanted to be with her mother. She didn’t like that both of them were alone. Though she often put on a front, she cared about her family deeply. Her brother was her best friend, though she had never admitted that. He had allowed her to run the technology division without hesitation, never doubted her skills or intellect. She knew there were people who did, even after everything she churned out, all the advancements she had brought to the country. Shuri had even been allowed to make the Black Panther suits, something she was proud of. Sure, her father had allowed her to learn and grow as well, but she felt like she had less restrictions when her brother was in charge. She wasn’t her father’s little girl who he wanted to protect. She was her brother’s younger sister, who was headstrong and capable. T’Challa couldn’t stop Shuri, knew she would continue behind his back. So he gave her more resources and watched her grow.

And now he was gone.

His fate, and the fate of half of the universe, now laid in the hands of the Avengers. If anyone could undo what Thanos had done, it would be them.

Since she couldn’t truly do anything, she was attempting to place helpful information and schematics into their databases without any red flags being raised. She knew Tony Stark’s AI would be quick to notice new information, so she managed to rewrite a little of FRIDAY’s programming in her favor. Now, the new information was filed away with similar files, marked in a way that it would be found, information on who planted it hidden by FRIDAY.

Shuri wasn’t sure if Okoye or the other two Dora Milaje knew what she was up to, or if they were just keeping quiet about it. They were under orders to keep her safe, and her whereabouts unknown.

“Any news from home?” Shuri asked, knowing that Okoye had a line of communication to the palace, to her mother.

“They are working on rebuilding, and everyone is sharing resources and offering housing to those who need it. They are doing okay. There have been offers to team up with the Avengers, but the New York base hadn’t responded yet.”

“I wish I could help,” Shuri sighed, pushing her food around on her plate with her fork. “I have plenty of ideas that would aide them. I even have a new Black Panther suit that’s ready to wear. It will conform to fit the wearer. It can withstand high pressure, can allow the wearer to breathe in space, and underwater. It enhances the senses, and it’s sleeker, cutting down drag.” She had made a lot of upgrades, adding everything to it that she could think of. The next time it was worn, nothing bad could happen.

She was tempted to put it on herself, activate stealth mode, and find her way back home, or even to New York. The suit would set the course for her. She would find the other heroes, motivate them to get back on their feet (after letting them grieve, because she understood), and help them save the world. She was still young, but she knew she could offer a lot.

“Your job is to stay here and stay safe,” Okoye’s voice cut through Shuri’s thought process. “You can work in your lab as much as you’d like, but I have been instructed to keep you safe. I will honor my job.”

“I know,” Shuri sighed. “I just don’t like sitting here doing nothing.”

 

-/-

 

“These weren’t here earlier,” Bruce frowned at the screen.

Steve looked over his shoulder, taking in the schematics. They had been hidden among upgrades for the Avengers’ tools and weapons, along with ideas for new tools. This one looked different, however. It looked more high tech, calling for tools that were hard to find. It was sleek, easy to use, but set to only be accessible by a certain group that had to be programmed by the creator.

“It looks out of place,” Steve observed. “But if FRIDAY didn’t put up any red flags, it has to be Tony’s, doesn’t it?”

“FRIDAY, are these Tony’s schematics?” Bruce asked the AI.

_They appear to be have added recently, and Boss has not accessed this folder in over a month. I am unsure of their origins, but they don’t appear dangerous. I suspect someone is sending you help anonymously._

“Do we trust it?” Steve looked at Bruce, then to Clint and Rhodes, who were also in the room.

“We should be cautious. If FRIDAY doesn’t think it’s dangerous, that someone is trying to help us, we should give it the benefit of doubt. But we still don’t know who it’s from.” Rhodes leaned closer to look at the screen.

“It almost looks Wakandan,” Bruce mused. “I was lucky enough to see some of their technology. The princess, Shuri, is in charge of their technology division. This almost looks like her work, simplified to work without vibranium.”

“So someone in Wakanda is reaching out to us. But who?” Clint asked. “If T’Challa isn’t around, and Shuri is still missing… It could be her, though, right?”

“It could be,” Bruce admitted. “The Queen Mother might have put her in hiding to keep her safe. We don’t know what kind of turmoil is going on there right now. With their advanced technology, Shuri could’ve planted these for us to find, without revealing her location. I want to hope it’s her, but I can’t be sure.”

“Are there any more?” 

“I’ll look for some,” Bruce responded to Clint’s question. “They’re hidden, so they won’t be as easy to find as I would want, but it shouldn’t take too long. If these are really from Wakanda, are Shuri’s designs whether she sent them or not, they can help us.”

Clint let a smile pull on the corners of his mouth. He had hope now that Shuri was alive, that she was helping them from a distance. It fell, when he realized that though none of them were incompetent, none of them were as good with inventing as Tony. Tony was the one who designed tools, who upgraded them, who was better than them with technology. And he was still missing, alive, but drifting through space.

They might have to make some of these Wakandan creations without Tony.

They needed to find someone to help them that was good with their hands, and good with technology.

Maybe there was someone else on the list that could help them out.

 

**_Keener_ **

 

Despite the fact that Harley was still a minor, and Tony had never spoken of him to the team before, Bruce reluctantly looked him up, knowing they needed whatever help they could get. Harley was smart, and Tony trusted him. The information Bruce was told about Harley let him know that if he was going to drag a kid into the mess, he’d be the right choice.

Bruce was relieved when he discovered that Harley was still alive, trekking across the United States with a few survivors from his school. Though their destination wasn’t clear, Bruce hoped he could guess where they’d be the following day, and get a message through to Harley.

 

-/-

 

Harley collapsed on the ground, legs tired from the group’s walk. The group of seven were all the only remaining member of their family, and decided to stay together. They hoped whatever happened could be changed, knowing that the superheroes had been aware of the situation. However, they knew that those who went up into space, including Iron Man, were deemed missing. Some of them, including Black Panther, had died, turned to dust.

Though Harley never told anyone about his run-in with Iron Man from when he was a kid, he hoped that he could somehow get to the Avenger’s Compound, convince whoever was there that he knew Iron Man, and get answers. It was the best option they had.

They were in West Virginia by now, all of them tired, exhausted, and grieving the loss of their family and friends.

It was night, and they were planning on sleeping soon, so they’d be ready to get up in the morning. They took shifts, two of them awake at all times, rotating every two hours.

By the time it was Harley’s shift, the last one, he was anxious to keep moving. He had a few of his inventions in his bag, but he was hoping he wouldn’t have to use them. Sighing as he readied himself to stay awake, he pulled his phone out of his back, frowning at the notification on the lock screen. He opened his messages, eyes widening when he saw who it was from.

It had been sent from the Avengers Compound, by FRIDAY, who Harley knew was Tony Stark’s AI.

 

**_FRIDAY:_ ** _Mr. Keener. You are requested at the Avengers Compound by Dr. Banner as soon as you are able to. The Avengers need as many allies as possible for the upcoming fight and to bring back those who disappeared. You were placed on a list of trusted allies by Tony Stark, and even though he is not currently at the compound, you are needed. Please respond and let Dr. Banner know when to expect you. Any guests will be put up in a separate wing, but cannot know of your connections yet._

**_Harley:_ ** _What should I tell them?_

**_FRIDAY:_ ** _The Avengers are opening their space to house those who need it._

**_Harley:_ ** _We’ll be there in two days._

**_FRIDAY:_ ** _We anxiously await your arrival._

 

“Now, how to explain this?” 

 

-/-

 

Bruce immediately informed Pepper of the guest they’d be expecting in a couple days, showing her the information he had gathered on the teen.

Sighing heavily, Pepper nodded. “I can’t believe we have to drag another teenager into this, but we don’t really have a choice, do we? Tony doesn’t talk about Harley very often, but it’s hard to miss the payments he sends to pay for Harley’s tuition, and to make sure the school has up-to-date technology. I’m glad to know he’s okay,” she smiled softly. “FRIDAY, let me know when he gets here. I want to be the first to greet him.”

_Certainly, Ms. Potts._

“I’ll go let the others know,” Bruce volunteered, noting how tired Pepper looked. “Get some rest, take care of yourself.” Before she could open her mouth to say something, he held up a hand. “I’m not telling you that you can’t help. You’ll just be more helpful if you’re functioning properly. Natasha said that once you’re well-rested, she’ll help you learn some self defense, andRhodes will make sure your suit is in full working order, since his is similar in build.” He gave her the look he used to give to Tony, the one that allowed no arguing.

“Fine,” Pepper conceded. “But wake me up for dinner.”

 

-/-

 

Harley and his friends were exhausted by the time they arrived in New York, eyes wide as they took in the damage. They had trekked through destruction, but none as extreme as the city they were currently in. However, that made sense, as New York was one of the two battlegrounds.

“Are you sure about this?” Ashley asked. “Even if the compound _is_ open to the public, do you think there’s space left?”

“Trust me,” Harley didn’t look back. “They’ll let us in.”

“What aren’t you telling us?” Andrew questioned wearily as the building came into view. “We could’ve gone to Mia’s aunt’s place. Why are we taking this chance?”

“I can’t tell you,” Harley shook his head. “But they’ll let us in.”

The rest of the group exchanged looks, but let Harley led them towards the front doors of the Avengers compound. The doors opened automatically for them.

_Good afternoon. Welcome to the Avengers Compound. Please state your names._

Ashley raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she looked at Harley. “You’re the one who wanted to come here. You go first.”

“Harley Keener,” Harley glanced into the camera he spotted hidden in the corner of the room. “And guests.”

_Ms. Potts will be right down to greet you, and ensure you are shown to rooms. You will be provided with anything you need during your stay._

“Guess you were right, Keener,” Andrew whistled approvingly as he glanced around the lobby. Even though no one was around, and it was clear that, at one point, it would have been crowded, it was still impressive. Lots of glass, state of the art technology, FRIDAY, and more. As the rest of the group spread out, Harley anxiously watched the elevators, waiting for Pepper Potts to step out.

She did, three minutes later, with a woman at her side. The other woman was wearing a lanyard around her neck, six more in her hand.

“Welcome,” Pepper greeted them. “I’m glad to see you’re all in decent physical condition. I know a lot has happened, but I want to ensure that while you’re here, you get the best care possible. Kennedy will show you to your rooms. Please make sure to keep these lanyards on you at all times. They will let other residents know you’re allowed here, and will grant you access to public spaces.”

As Kennedy handed out the badges, Pepper pulled Harley aside. After a few quickly whispered words to the other woman, Pepper ushered Harley away from the rest of his group, and was led towards the elevators in the back that led to the more private quarters. Pepper promised he could meet up with them later, that they’d be settled in while he met with the heroes.

Harley let himself be led to the common room, scanning the group of heroes in front of him. He had never met any of them except for Tony, and as he wasn’t there, he felt slightly uncomfortable. Sticking to Pepper’s side, he waved awkwardly as they turned to look at him.

“How do you know Stark?” Natasha asked, voicing everyone’s question.

“I was young when I met him. It was during the whole thing with the Mandarin. When everyone thought he was dead, I was helping him.” He shrugged, not knowing how much to say to them. He was fully aware of the “disagreement” between them, and that they had spent the past couple years separated. Though he understood both sides, he knew that neither side acted in the way they should. However, he wasn’t sure if, or when, he should voice his thoughts.

Natasha nodded, satisfied with his answer. She seemed to get any other information she needed from scanning him quickly. Her time as an agent, and the training she had had growing up, allowed her to read his body language.

“What can you help us with?” Steve asked. He knew what his teammates were good at, where their skills laid. However, Harley was completely new to all of them.

“Brains. I’m good with electronics and chemistry. I can also fight well enough.”

“Maybe to protect yourself against a mugger,” Clint commented. “But this is different. We can help you with that.”

“There’s, uh, actually something that you might be able to use,” Pepper spoke up. “First, though. When you helped Tony, did you see the suit? Do you think you could learn to understand how it works?”

Harley nodded. “I’ve studied enough information about them. I think I could make one work. Why?” He was curious. He knew that Tony had many versions of his suit, and that Colonel Rhodes and Pepper had their own suit. Did they want him to help upgrade them?

Instead of answering, Pepper addressed the AI. “FRIDAY, please open 34c, and send the suit here.

_Of course, Ms. Potts._

Less than two minutes later, the familiar sounds of thrusters echoed throughout the hallway just past the edge of the kitchen.

An Iron-Man suit came to rest besides Pepper. It was different than Tony’s suits. It was small, less bulky in order to allow more movement. Its movements had been fluid.

“Karen, please guide the suit over to Harley.”

_Certainly, Ms. Potts._ This AI’s voice was warmer in tone than FRIDAY’s, almost motherly.

Everyone watched in silence. Only Rhodes knew what was going on, so no one wanted to miss anything.

“You’re about the same size as Peter,” Pepper noted.

“Who’s Peter?” Harley asked, curiously.

“Never mind,” Pepper waved the question off with a tight smile. “There’s a suit that should fit you, but it needs some work, first. It’s set with a specialized AI, Karen, for someone else, so we’ll get FRIDAY uploaded instead. She has access to files that Karen doesn’t, and will make sure nothing is spilled that shouldn’t be. Though I don’t like the idea of sending you into this fight, I know I can’t stop you. We couldn’t stop Peter, either,” she laughed softly. “Rhodey can help you learn the functions of the suit, and the others can help train you. Stay safe, Harley.”

“Really?” Harley looked at the suit in awe. “You’re letting me use this suit?”

“We need all the help we can get,” Rhodes shrugged. “I talked it over with Pepper, and we agreed you could help, under certain conditions. We’ll go over those later. For now, welcome to the team.”

“Hold on,” Steve held up a hand. “Why does Tony even have this suit anyway? Why does it have a separate AI?”

“I’m sure we’ll get those answers when it’s time,” Natasha pushed his hand down. “Right now, we need to focus on getting Harley trained up. If he’s going to be joining us in this fight, we need to make sure he can survive it.”

Pepper shot Natasha a grateful look. Though the women had never been super close, they stood up for each other. The compound was mostly men, and though both women were more than competent (one, an ex-assassin turned super-spy and superhero, and the other the CEO of one of the biggest companies who had defeated villains), they were outnumbered.

“Karen, please bring the suit down to the lab. Bruce and Rhodey will be down later to help Harley with it.” She turned towards the teenager. “This is your last chance to back out. No matter what your choice, we’ll support you, and you and your friends can stay here as long as you need.”

“But they can’t know about this,” Natasha crossed her arms. “For their safety, and for yours. When we’re not training you in combat, and you’re not training with the suit, you can spend time with them. If they ask, come up with something to tell them. Deal?”

“Deal,” Harley shook the outstretched hand. “I’m ready.

 

** _Parker_ **

 

Pepper and Rhodes knew they couldn’t put off talking about Peter much longer. People had heard the name, wanted to know who this teenager was that was this important. A teenager who had his own Iron suits, who had a room in the compound, whose things they found all over the place.

They had all the residents of the compound that had high enough clearance, gather in one of the labs, pulling up the list of allies. Pepper and Rhodey couldn’t look at the screen for very long. Besides Tony, the two of them, and Happy, were the only ones to truly know how important the Parkers were, knew that Peter was Spider-Man. They had a silent conversation, deciding what information those in front of them should, and needed, to know.

“Peter lives with his aunt, May,” Pepper began. “His parents died when he was young, and his uncle when he was fourteen. He is—was, seventeen.”

“A student at Midtown Tech. Academic decathlon, robotics club. He’s a mentee, of sorts, to Tony. Officially, that is,” Rhodes continued.

Pepper smiled, anticipating the question that Bruce looked like he wanted to ask. “He’s an intern to the public eye, but he’s more than that. He’s been with us for two years. Tony found, and reached out, to Peter when he was fifteen. None of you lived here at that point.”

“The Civil War,” Bruce could tell what the woman didn’t want to say, putting the pieces together based on the timeline given.

Rhodey nodded. “Tony recruited him, has been helping him keep his identity a secret. Peter’s Spider-Man. And he’s family. He and Tony… Peter’s like a son to him, even if he doesn’t like to admit it. He… he went up with Tony, into space.”

Bruce’s face paled as he recalled what Pepper had said about survivors, that only Tony and someone named Nebula survived. A glance at his teammates sitting next to him confirmed they remembered, too.

“He didn’t make it,” Pepper whispered, eyes sad. “I—” she paused, trying to decide what to say next. “Tony saw it. I’ve gotten video messages from him. He watched everyone around him turn to dust, and then Peter… He’s a broken man, and he’s up in space, resources dwindling with every second. I don’t know how much longer he can survive. As it is, holding Peter as he—” her eyes started tearing up. “Peter suffered, unlike everyone else.”

Rhodes took over, knowing Pepper needed a moment to compose herself. “Peter has heightened senses and enhanced healing. His body tried to keep itself together. For a couple minutes, he was being torn apart while his body tried to keep him together. He felt every second of it.”

Everyone looked horrified at the news. It was awful to watch their loved ones die in front of them, but at least it had been painless for the victims. To hear that someone had suffered, especially a child, was something they all wished wasn’t true. Clint turned away, unable to look at anyone else. He understood the pain of loosing family, of seeing them pass in front of you. But he couldn't imagine holding a child as they were in pain, far away from home and everything they knew.

“Excuse me,” he muttered as he pushed passed his teammates. He made his way quickly down to the training room, throwing one of the knives he had into a target. Clint didn’t know Peter, had only, briefly, met him once. Though they had been on opposite sides, no kid deserved to suffer the way Peter had.

Clint wanted to know more about the kid that had wormed his way into Tony Stark’s heart, who was able to tear down his masks. “Stark men are made of iron,” was something Clint had heard countless times, knew that, in a way, Tony had embraced it by becoming Iron Man. However, Pepper and Rhodes were allowed to see past the facades and the walls that Tony had built. They were allowed to touch him, to hand him things. But it took years, and now Peter had been added to the group. The teenager was able to keep up with Tony in the lab, which was an accomplishment.

After throwing a few more knives in anger, Clint headed towards the private wing where he knew Peter’s aunt and two best friends were staying, eager to avoid his teammates for a little while longer.

He ignored FRIDAY’s attempts to keep him out, crawling into the air vents before they could be closed. He knew he didn’t technically have clearance to be there, but he understood how they would be feeling, especially May. She and Peter had been the last two Parkers, and now, Peter was gone.

Clint dropped down into the living room, noting that the tv was on, and voices were coming fromthe kitchen. As they made their way back to the living room, Clint sheepishly raised his hand in greeting.

In front of him were three people, who he assumed were May, MJ, and Ned. Ned looked on in awe as MJ simply raised her eyebrow, choosing to pull Ned behind her as she made her way to the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, leaving Clint facing May Parker.

She looked tired, hair pulled back from her face, glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. Despite that, Clint felt wary of her. From the very little he knew about her from Pepper, she was a fierce woman. She never had a problem standing up to Tony when it came to the health of her nephew, to the point that Tony was probably more scared of her that she was of him.

“I was wondering when they’d tell you.”

“You’re not surprised I’m here?”

“I knew Pepper and Colonel Rhodes would tell you about Peter eventually. I figured at least one of you would want to know more. Though I wasn’t quite expecting the vents,” she raised her eyebrow. “Though I shouldn’t be surprised. I’ve been told stories.”

Clint smiled slightly, before sobering. “Can I ask you some questions about your nephew? He has to be something, if he makes Tony Stark paternal.”

May nodded. “Let’s go to the kitchen. I have coffee made.”

Clint followed her to the kitchen, looking around at his surroundings. It was clear that Peter had spent time in the private wing. There was still homework laying around with his name on it, and an old MIT sweatshirt that he must’ve borrowed from Tony.

May set a mug in front of Clint, before moving towards a closed door. She slipped inside, reappearing a minute later with a photo album in hand. She set it on the table as she sat down, wrapping her hands around her mug. “What do you want to know?”

“His parents. Were they—” Clint didn’t know how to phrase his question without sounding rude. He knew that they had died, and knew it was likely a sad memory for the woman sitting in front of him.

May smiled wistfully as she pulled out old baby photos, some of the few she had of Peter pictured with his parents. “Mary and Ben loved him, gave him everything they could. They were happy for a while. Then… there was the plane crash, and Peter came to live with me and Ben.” Her smile dropped upon saying Ben’s name. “We never really thought about having kids, but Peter was the best we could ask for. It was hard, at first. We were thrown into it, and he was grieving the loss of parents that now… he doesn’t remember that well. For a while, it was the three of us. We did everything we could for Peter. He’s always been smart, and we wanted him to have the best education he could, but somewhere where he fit in. Even though he goes to a school for geniuses, he’s never fit in. But he had us. Then, Ben died, and it was just the two of us. It was especially hard for Peter because he was there at the scene. He carries the guilt on his shoulders. He already had powers then, and felt like Ben’s death was his fault. He doesn’t have many friends. Ned and MJ are good friends, good for him. They keep up with him easily, and while MJ likes to poke fun, they accept him and his interests. I’ve felt helpless, not being able to help him with homework.”

“They seem like good kids,” Clint offered, knowing there wasn’t much he could offer her to ease the pain.

“They are,” she agreed. “They’re supportive of him. Both at school, and while he’s out being Spider-Man. It’s nice knowing Peter has friends looking out for him.”

“And Tony?” Clint asked, wanting to know more about how he and Peter got along. It was obvious from what he had heard that it was a two-way relationship, that they both depended on each other. It seemed to be healthy, something that both Rhodes and Pepper were glad about. 

All the heroes knew Tony had a hard time trusting people, that there a lot of things they weren’t allowed to do. No one really could get him away from his work, at least, not always. Pepper and Rhodes were the best at it, and the rest had succeeded a few times. However, it seemed that if Peter needed or wanted something, Tony would make it happen, even if it meant taking a break from his work.

“I was angry at him, at first. Well, maybe not at first. He offered Peter an internship. That’s what he told me. Turns out, he figured out Peter was Spider-Man. He brought him to Germany, and gave him an upgraded suit. I didn’t know that the internship was a cover for being Spider-Man for awhile. I was angry that Tony let Peter throw himself into danger. It took time to smooth things out. Peter would’ve gone out anyway, but Tony gives him more ways to stay safe. They’re good for each other.”

Clint nodded thoughtfully. He knew he couldn’t truly understand until he watched them interact. But for that to happen, Tony would have to be rescued from space, and they’d have to reverse what Thanos did.

“FRIDAY?” May asked. She still wasn’t used to the AI, but she had to admit that it was helpful to have a source of information on just about anything.

_Yes, Ms. Parker?_

“Can you access the Spider-Baby file for me? Just one video.”

_Of course,_ FRIDAY responded pleasantly. May was one of the few people who could access the file, Tony and Pepper being the other two. It was a compilation of facts, photos, videos, and more about Peter. His life, his skills and powers, his health, and everything else that was deemed important.

The video began, showing Tony and Peter together in the lab. AC/DC was playing, but quieter than Tony usually kept it. They had their suits out, making upgrades. They each had their own space, but would often drift into each other’s space to pass tools back and forth, or offer suggestions.

It was odd, to Clint, to see Tony being okay with Peter handing him things, or touching him. Also, Tony didn’t often take advice, especially on his suit, but he was from Peter. It was even more surprising to watch Tony step back and let Peter take a look at whatever they were looking at (Clint wasn't an expert on the workings of the suit) and then let Peter make some modifications.

Tony smiled at Peter, clasping his shoulder, congratulating him. Peter was looking up at him in adoration and happiness.

The scene changed, but it was clear it was the same day. Peter looked sleepy, but he was trying to stay awake. It didn’t take Tony long to notice, and he immediately set his tools down. He called out to FRIDAY, and the music shut off, and the lights dimmed. Tony led Peter over to the bed in the corner of the room, pulling the blanket over the teen. Tony sat by Peter’s side until he fell asleep, running his fingers through the curls.

Clint never thought he would see Tony Stark acting paternal to anyone. But here it was, Tony acting like a father to Peter Parker, who seemed to be exactly what he needed.

“I’m glad he wasn’t alone,” May broke the silence. “Though I do wish Peter had been with me, that he was still here, I’m glad he wasn’t alone. It hurts,” she admitted. “To have him gone. But I can’t imagine what it was like for Tony to be holding him as he faded. I’ve lost many people, but never in front of me.”

As Clint looked at her, he realized how strong she was. She was the last of her family, like him. But she was taking care of her nephew’s friends, and was offering him some sort of comfort. Though she didn’t get the superhero life, and had every right to be upset that her nephew was throwing himself into danger, she was supportive.

“We’ll get him back,” Clint promised. “All of them.”

“I know you will,” May responded. “You all have someone to fight for. You’ll find a way, all of you.”

 

* * *

 

“Pepper!” Rhodes called out, peeking out from a lab door.

She walked over to him. “What is it?”

“I think we found a way to find Tony,” Bruce responded. He was in front of a holographic screen, many files scattered around him. “I had FRIDAY play one of the videos he sent. We think we were able to connect back to the suit, and find his approximate area.”

“We’re going to bring him back,” Rhodes smiled at her. “We just have to figure out who’s going to get him. It’s dangerous out there, and we’re a little short of spacecrafts. The suits, however, should be able to hold up.”

“I’ll go,” Pepper immediately offered. Before anyone could argue, she continued. “I have a suit, and I know how to use it. I might not be a fighter in the same way the rest of you are, but I won’t sit back and let everyone else fix this. This is something I can do.”

“Okay,” Rhodes agreed. “I know Tones will be happy to see you, and I understand the urge to protect him, and the urge to do something. I won’t get in your way. But you need to be fully prepared, and I _will_ be on standby. If you need help, don’t be afraid to ask for it.”

Pepper agreed to the terms her friend set. As she headed out to tell everyone else what they were going to do, she ran into Harley. Upon hearing what they were going to do, he insisted on also being on standby.

“I have a suit, too. I know how they work, and I owe a lot to him.”

He looked, and sounded, so much like Peter in the moment that Pepper knew she would let him do anything. She couldn’t say no. She knew Rhodes would also be on standby and would watch out for him.

“You’re staying on standby unless it’s absolutely necessary. And if you are needed, Rhodes is in charge.”

Harley agreed, and headed down towards the lab as Pepper continued towards the common room, where FRIDAY had told her most of the others were.

It didn’t take long to tell them what they were doing, and in five minutes, she was heading back towards the lab, instructing FRIDAY to engage her suit.

As she stood in the lab, surrounded by Bruce, Rhodes, and Harley, the rest of the heroes wandering in, she took a deep breath. This was her moment in the mess Thanos left behind. 

Pepper steeled herself as the armor wrapped around her, the helmet the last piece of the suit to settle. She stood besides the other heroes who were watching her anxiously. She was going to go save her fiancé, then they’d figure out what to do next.

The med bay was stocked and ready for Tony’s arrival, and both Harley and Rhodes had their suits next to them on standby incase they needed to help Pepper. However, this was her mission, and they all knew it. Though she didn’t have as much experience in combat or in superhero-ing as they did, no one was more determined.

Pepper was going to save her fiancé, and then, all of them _together_ , would save the world, and all their loved ones, including Peter.

She was going to Rescue her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Look forward to appearances from Tony and Nebula in the next part, along with the whole Iron family (Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, and Harley)! Also, Peter Parker will be making an entrance soon enough.


End file.
